The present invention relates to antenna structures, and more specifically to conformal antenna assemblies which provide high isolation so as to be safely worn.
Conformal antenna systems are known in the art, primarily in the application of aircraft antenna systems and other avionic areas. In such applications, antenna systems are shaped to conform to the shape of the structure, typically to preserve the aerodynamics of the structure itself.
An additional application of conformal antenna systems is in the area of wearable antenna assemblies in which the antenna is carried on the body, perhaps in a protective helmet, to enable the wearer to communicate to a remote station. Possible applications include military personnel and first responders, e.g., fireman or police personnel who could benefit from using a wearable communication system as opposed to carrying a separate communication system. Such a system presents challenges, however, in that the wearer must be protected from the transmitted signal, which could be of relatively high strength.
Accordingly, what is needed is a conformal antenna which can be shaped to protective articles of clothing and which is constructed in such a way as to exhibit sufficient isolation to be safely worn.